


Platonic

by AislingKaye



Series: Light Of My Soul [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every elf, dwarf, hobbit, man and Istari has a soul light - a small circular spot in the centre of their left palm which changes colour upon contact, bonding or death with/of their soulmate.</p><p>For the first time since meeting Dori and becoming friends with the grumpy, slightly younger dwarf, Balin has skin contact and his soul light changes colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

**Platonic**

 

When Balin greeted his friend Dori, he discovered something that hadn’t even crossed his mind over the decades he’d known the other dwarf.

They’d never had skin-to-skin contact before.

Much to his shock, the little white light in the centre of his palm shimmered into pale green upon clasping forearms with Dori. The other dwarves were distracted by their own greetings, but when Balin met Dori’s pale eyes he knew the other dwarf was fully aware of what had just happened.

“We must discuss this,” Dori said quietly. Balin nodded.

“Later,” he added, and although Dori looked somewhat disgruntled with that, he nodded and they moved on to greet the others.

 

Whilst the other dwarves of the company settled down to sleep, Balin and Dori slipped outside into the hobbit's front garden. They sat, side by side, on the neat garden bench.

“Had I known…” Balin trailed off with a sigh. “I am truly sorry, my friend.” Dori nudged him with an elbow.

“Apologies cannot change the past," Dori grunted. "Yer company be all I wish for.” A small sigh tinged with relief escaped Balin’s lips.

“Likewise,” he replied quietly. For a short while he had wondered if Dori – being younger than him although not exactly _young_ – would wish to advance their bond to a full bond. It wasn’t unheard of to remain unbonded with a soulmate – in the case of siblings or best friends who were soulmates, they often chose to leave the bond platonic rather than romantic. Balin was rather relieved his old friend wasn’t looking to change their friendship to something more.

 

The two white-haired dwarves sat in silence for a long moment, just watching the quiet sky and leaning ever-so-slightly against each other. Finally, though, Balin hefted himself to his feet and stretched.

“We should be gettin’ some sleep,” he grumbled.

“Aye,” Dori agreed, standing also and rubbing a hand over his face. “We be in for a long journey.”

“Indeed.”

As they were heading back inside, though, Balin had a thought.

“What do ye think of the hobbit and our Thorin?”

Dori started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who aren't quite sure, Balin and Dori both don't wish to have a romantic relationship and so have decided not to fully bond - that is, they've decided not to have sex and completely link themselves together. I'll be explaining the soul lights in more detail throughout the series.


End file.
